A Mothers Love
by Kaykos
Summary: Narcissa loves no one more than her son, so surely, Lucius would not be enough to satisfy her. She needs someone from her own blood...


A Mother's Love 

Long locks of blond hair cascaded down past her shoulders, the ends curling under neatly. Her blue eyes looked around the room impatiently as if she were waiting for someone, though; she handled her look of anticipation with grace. Long lashes covered the blue orbs as she blinked, and she let out a soft sigh. Knowing that he would be late again, she relaxed in her chair.

He was usually punctual with everything, but she had learned over time that he never seemed to worry when it came to her. He knew she would always be there, waiting for him; and indeed, she would be waiting, forever if that was how long he chose to take. Uncrossing her legs, the green fabric slid down her legs and sat in a puddle beneath her on the floor, she looked deep into the blazing fire.

The combination of the fire and the chandelier, which hung from the ceiling directly above her head, caused the gems on her robe to sparkle, the light reflecting onto her perfect face. Even though she was an old woman who had born her child, she looked as if she were still in her mid twenties. It was all thanks to charms she used, but she didn't mind if this was the result that it gave her.

She needed something to do, someone to dress up for after her husband was sent to prison. Pulling a lock of hair behind her ear she remembered that day, the day when her husband was taken away forever. It hurt her son the most, and that was what had crushed her.

He was her everything, her son. He was the sun in her day, the sparkle in her smile. He was a part of her, and nothing would ever be able to change that. She had done everything in her power to protect him from the outside evils of the world. She worked to protect him from poverty and ill will. In her eyes, it had all paid off. Just looking at him told her so.

He was the epitome of the perfect boy. His blonde hair always sat on his head just right, his eyes the right shade of gray. His clothes all suited him well, and his manners, at least the manners he used around her, were perfect.

She did not care how he acted to other people; it was just she that mattered. He was respectful and played her little game. He even let her think she had control over his life, which enthralled her to no end. Ever since she had gotten that taste of power when her husband left, she craved to have it again and her son eased her craving.

Her only boy, her only child, was more than just her world; he was her being. Without him, she felt like there was no other reason to do anything, no other reason to try. She let out a peaceful sigh, her elbow propping itself on the arm of her chair. She tilted her head so it rested on her hand, her hair spilling behind her, making her look like a fallen angel.

Her eyes resumed to darting from the door to the grandfather clock that sat in the corner behind her desk. Well, it was recently made hers. She let out a cruel laugh, her blood red nails lightly scratching her cheeks. Her husband was finally put to rest, his body lying dead and decaying in the earth.

She never really loved him. Love was such a strong word, and she only felt such emotion twice. Once for herself, and twice for her son. Lucius was someone she had settled for, someone she put up with. True, she held lust for him in her breast once upon a time, but once she joined herself to him; her fun game was suddenly over. He was no longer a challenge, and the only challenge that remained was the burning passion to have someone who pleased her.

True, he showered her with gifts and let her have charge of their son's life, but it wasn't everything she had asked for. She wanted something more, someone more like her. She would have been able to love someone like her, but her dear husband never fell close enough in the 'her' category.

Yes, he was blonde and rich and pureblood and egotistical, but she held something special he would never have even hoped to attain. She let out a frustrated sigh upon the clock's soft bonging. It signaled that he was twenty minutes late. Removing her head from her hand, she began to drum her fingernails lightly on the intricately carved arm of the chair.

She knew he would come soon, he always came around sooner or later, even if it was to simply ask for money. She knew he was using their money on whores, she knew he was looking for something just like she looked for at his age. She also knew he wouldn't find it at any whorehouse and smiled to herself.

It was an odd sensation that she felt. Her stomach turned inside out when he asked for money. She had always met his request generously, but she gave him so much with vehemence. She was daring him to try to find that one person who completed him in such a dirty place; and he was more than happy to oblige.

Rolling her eyes, she sat up rigid in her chair. She heard his signature padding from down the hall, his voice asking their butler where she was. A sneer spread across her face, small dimples forming at her cheeks. Smoothing out her skirt, she crossed her legs.

He opened the door in one swoop, entering the room gracefully. His black cloak swished behind him as he closed the door quietly. "Afternoon Narcissa," he greeted, his eyes shining with a suave manner.

"Afternoon Draco," she let her smile reach farther across her face. She looked out from underneath her eyelids at him, a sultry look coming over her face. She adjusted the low V-neck to her dress, pulling it up slightly. "I presume you want money?" she called out to him, standing up.

She did not need an answer, for she knew it was yes. Gliding over to the desk situated at the side of the room, she let out a knowing chuckle.

"What is it mother?" he asked, slowly becoming irritated with the laugh that she so often let loose into the air in his presence.

She shook her head as she dug deep into the drawers, rummaging around. She tossed a few official looking papers to the floor, suddenly turning to him with a bag of coins in her hand. "How much do you need today?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "The usual is fine."

She let her eyebrows raise into her forehead skeptically. He held out his hand, and she took her cue. Narcissa began to reach into the bag, picking one coin out at a time, dropping them into his awaiting hand. As soon as he had all he wanted, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the coins, withdrawing his fist and plunged it into his pocket. Nodding crisply at her, he turned his back and began to walk away.

"I know what you're looking for," she called out, her fierce eyes glued to the back of his head. He abruptly stopped, turning to her. Cocking his eyebrow as if to say what, he challenged her.

"You want something that will quench this fire you have inside. Trust me, I know. But, you won't find that anywhere," she sighed, walking close to him. She let her hand cup his cheek gingerly. Slowly removing her hand, she let her claw-like fingernails gently stroke his cheek. "Not anywhere but here."

He looked into her eyes, locking his own with them. "Mother…"

"Don't call me that!" she wrenched herself away from him, wrapping her arms tightly across her chest. She shivered, suddenly feeling dirty and shameful. She didn't seem to see as her son walked up to her, wrapping his strong arms tightly about her. He whispered sweet words into her ears; he was trying to stop her from crying.

Lifting a finger to her face, he wiped a tear away. He shushed her, telling her that everything was going to be all right, but somehow, she didn't feel like it was. "I just don't know anymore, Draco, I just don't know…" she sighed, burying her head into his shoulder.

He patted her head comfortingly. "It's all right. I know what it's like. Father's being gone has been hard on you."

She looked up at him, feeling much like a young child in its father's arms. "I was only hurt because you were, Draco. I never loved him; I've only loved you. Whether it is as a mother or not, I have always loved you Draco. I watched you grow into the man you are today, and I have preserved myself for only Merlin knows what reason…"

He bent his head down, whispering in her ear. "I love you mother, and you love me." He let out a knowing laugh that resembled the one that she had uttered before; the one that had irritated him so only moments before. "You saved yourself for me."

She blinked, realization suddenly flooding her body. He was a part of her, the only one who would ever be closest to the one that she wanted. He was she, and she had only wanted herself for such a long time.

The maturity that she had put into practice for so long settled in her gaze. Tearing his lips from near her ear, he brushed his cheek against hers, looking into the deep pools of blue.

Closing her eyes slowly, she let his eyes rake over her body, making her feel something entirely new and different. Her thirst was slowly being quenched with just his look. She opened her eyes, seeing that his eyes had settled on her full breasts.

Not able to take his hands not being on her, she took them in her own and placed them on her so they covered her bosom. He let his thumbs caress them, his head slowly lowering to her neck. She rolled her head back; not able to take the time it took him to satisfy her.

Taking matters into her own hands, she took his head and placed it on her chest. That's when he let himself go; she knew it was, for that was when he began to kiss her body hungrily. Hands traced to the backs of each person, all fingers working eagerly to undo the garments that held them farther from each other.

Ripping their clothes off of each other, they began to know that this was what they had been waiting for the entire time. Narcissa kissed his lips fiercely, her mouth prying his own open.

He let his tongue slide into her mouth, ticking her insides. Slowly, his lips moved from her mouth and then down to her neck. He let his mouth trail down her body, and she let out a soft moan of excitement. She pulled him closer to her, urging him to go on with her quiet pants of thrill.

Scooping her into his arms, he walked over to the desk. She kissed him ferociously, her own lips doing something extremely pleasurable at the nape of his neck. Making him cry with pleasure urged her to go on, and so she did.

Before either of them knew it, the contents that had previously occupied the large desk had been scattered to the floor and replaced with their bodies. He was atop of her, his body pressing close to hers. He looked at her and whispered. "God, I feel like a virgin again…"

She opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Well, I'm not, so let us get on with it!" Shoving herself upwards, she made him enter her. A squeal of delight escaped her lips, her controlling manner taking over her.

They began moving rhythmically, their bodies slowly becoming one. Her search was over; he was the one she was looking for. He met her every need, and she met his. Perhaps a mother's love goes deeper than people think.


End file.
